Dear Worrier! (Yours sincerely, Nami)
by Lautitiaspero
Summary: Nami often misses her first female friend, the Princess of Arabasta, but perhaps it is for the best, that Vivi isn't there with her. (Not a NamixVivi story, just nakamaship.)


Sometimes Nami missed Vivi.

Not all the time though, because usually she just didn't have enough room in her mind to worry about the princess as her crewmates' craziness kept her busy. Still, on some quieter days (if such a thing was at all possible on the Thousand Sunny) when she was lying on a lawn chair in the shadow of her Mikan trees sipping one of Sanji's delicious smoothies with no-one to talk to, as Robin had already retired to her library to get out of the Sun for a while, she desperately missed her first female friend.

Nami knew she wasn't the only one either. Without a doubt Sanji sometimes thought about the blue haired girl, Chopper surely would have liked to see the gentle lady again, Usopp must have wondered from time to time how the duck-princess duo was doing and even Zoro probably thought about his left-behind Nakama when he wasn't too engaged with training/sleeping/drinking/encouraging Luffy's insane ideas. Which actually meant not that often, but, well, it is what it is.

Nami was absolutely sure that Luffy too missed Vivi. For all that her Captain hated to look back, nakama was nakama and Luffy would never forget any of them. However, none of the other Strawhats had gotten as close with Vivi as Nami had. Even after she had gained a new friend in Robin, the black-haired woman was much more mature, quiet and wise than Nami and though the navigator adored the crew's archaeologist, she still missed the simple joys of having someone her own age to talk to about clothes and other trivial things.

Though most of the time Nami couldn't be more glad that Vivi wasn't with them. Remembering perfectly well what a huge worrier the Desert Princess was, she knew that their boys' antics would have surely driven her to despair by now. Not counting the big events such as, but not limited to going to a sky island, challenging the World Government, hitting a Celestial Dragon, forming an alliance with the Surgeon of Death and so on, Vivi probably wouldn't have stopped worrying during what was counted as a calm and quiet day among the more "normal" Strawhats.

Suddenly Nami was awakened from her thoughts as a frantic yell came from Usopp, who had leaned over the railing and was waving a fishing rod around in panic, Chopper clinging to his shoulders. Trying to find out what all the commotion was about, the navigator rose from her seat and wandered a bit closer. Upon doing that she noticed that Zoro was missing from his usual napping spot, with only his three swords and boots remaining. Sighing a bit exasperatedly Nami yelled for Sanji to thow a rope to the idiot captain, who had once again managed to fall off the ship, and green-haired marimo, who had immediately jumped in after him to save the other from drowning.

Turning on her spot Nami left the deck in search of Robin. She really wanted to just read quietly for a while in the company of her sane (when compared to the monster trio at least) nakama and think about what to write in her next letter to the one they left behind on Arabasta. Though it was hard to get a letter from New World to the Paradise and though Vivi would never be able to answer, she still made an effort to keep the other more or less updated on their adventures, or the edited version of them at least. There was no point in making the princess worry about things she couldn't change or that couldn't really harm the Strawhats anyways. For example Luffy falling into the sea. Zoro (or any of them really) would be there to fish him out, so what was the use in saying such things in the letter.

So, when Nami started writing her next letter, it went like this:

Hello, Vivi!

Hope you have been well. Things are going as usually, nothing much to tell you. Luffy managed to beat up Doflamingo, Torao is at the end of his patience and despite Sanji-kun's best efforts, he still isn't eating bread. We are sailing towards Zou right now, where Torao will meet up with his crew. Everybody is all right and uninjured. Hopefully I'll be able to write again soon.

Nami (and the others)

Nami didn't think it was bad of her to leave out all the more gruesome details and the fact that they were now planning to take on both Kaido and Big Mam. Also she had long ago decided not to write about Luffy's more extreme ideas and constant falling in the sea.

After all, no matter how much Nami missed her friend and wanted to tell her everything, the over-worrying princess would probably get a heart attack if she heard about all her nakama's shenanigans. She would tell her (or let Usopp do the telling, he was getting quite good at not illustrating his stories too much) in person, when Luffy had become Pirate King and there would be no more reason for Vivi to worry about things long past.

At the moment, however, what Vivi didn't know couldn't hurt her.

With those thoughts Nami handed her letter to the Seagull Post-Service and went off to ask (demand) that Sanji made her a new cocktail.


End file.
